The Gift
by Pitchslapped15
Summary: Companion piece to "Coming out of the Dark". Beca and Jesse received the most unique wedding present. After much consideration will they accept or decline the gift. These are the events before and after the wedding.
1. Before The Wedding

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: The Gift - Before The Wedding

Summary: Companion piece to **_"Coming out of the Dark"_**. Beca and Jesse received the most unique wedding present. After much consideration will they accept or decline the gift. These are the events before and after the wedding.

* * *

One week before the big day Beca and Jesse held their joint bachelor/bachelorette party at a popular karaoke bar. After hours of their friends getting hammered and belting out songs reminiscent of their a cappella glory days, Bumper Allen approached the soon-to-be married couple.

"Here." he handed over an envelop which Beca instinctively grabbed. Taking a step back he waited for her to open it. "It's our wedding gift."

"Oh! Okay...thanks!" Beca examined the gold foil sticker keeping the gift secured. "We'll open it after we get back from our honeymoon with the rest of our presents."

"Thanks man, we really appreciate it." Jesse slapped the arm of his one-time nemesis. "I know we've had our differences but we're really glad you'll be joining us on Saturday."

"Actually, you really need to open that now." Bumper insisted, pointing at the gift. "You'll see what I mean."

Handing her fiancé the envelop, Jesse eased a finger under the fold and broke the seal. Withdrawing a card he whipped out his cell phone to illuminate the cursive writing. When he saw what the gift was about his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Seriously?" Jesse asked rhetorically. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Beca started to reach for the card but Jesse kept it out of her reach. Being only five foot two, it really wasn't that difficult. "Dude, what is it?"

"You don't want to know." Jesse sighed with disapproval. "I should've known better."

"Before you say no, show it to her." Bumper suggested. "She's cool, see what she thinks."

"No way, man." Jesse shook his head. "Unlike you I respect women, especially the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

Without warning Beca snatched the card out of his grip and sprinted over to a table with a lit candle. As she began to read it her eyes widened like saucers, then doubled over with laughter.

"You're laughing?" Jesse was dumbfounded by her reaction as he walked over to her. "I thought for sure you'd want to stab him with your ear-spike."

She laughed even harder at his remark. "I've done some crazy shit in my life but this just might top it."

Bumper caught up with them. "See what I mean, I told you she'd be cool about it."

Composing herself, Beca took a step toward Barden's ex-security guard turned singing sensation via "The Voice" so she was inches from his face. For a petite thing she could still be very intimidating. "I never said I was okay with it." And handed the card back. "Thank you but, this isn't for us."

"Are you sure about that?" Bumper questioned back. "This only happens once in your lifetime, well...hopefully just once."

Jesse pulled Beca back to him. "We appreciate the sentiment but...you heard her."

Bumper deflated his lungs. "Alright, before you throw away this opportunity I'm gonna tell you something in confidence, so this shit doesn't leave the room, kapish?" Beca and Jesse looked at each other and nodded. "When we got married this was one of our gifts. At first we felt the same but after giving it some thought, it was the best decision we ever made."

"You and Amy did this?" Beca asked, still not convinced that her Aussie friend would do such a thing. "I need to talk to her."

"Yes, and you should. But now that I've told you she'll probably want to chop my dick off and feed it to me. Anyway, we're glad we did it because it's literally, _the gift that keeps on giving_." Bumper preached like a holy man during church services. "Don't decide now, give it some thought and check it out. It's completely discrete and nobody has to know shit."

With a furrowed brow, Beca considered the possibilities. "As much as I hate to agree with him, he's right. This is only going to happen once in our lives." she gnawed on her lower lip then turned to her fiancé. "We should at least think about it."

Jesse was floored because he couldn't believe what his future bride was considering. "Alright man, you heard her. We'll let you know."

"Awesome!" he squeaked. "Now where's that crazy wife of mine?"

As Bumper skipped off to find Amy, Jesse brought Beca in closer. "You really surprised me just now."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just...I never thought you would want to do that."

"Let me tell you something." Beca took his hand and led him away from the crowds to speak in private. "Before I met you there was a lot of things I would never do. Like, settle down with a dude or have children or let myself fall in love…" she sighed, caressing his face. "But you changed that in me and brought me out of the dark. If you wanted this, you know...to memorialize our wedding night, I would totally do it for you."

"You would?" he still couldn't believe it. "What about you, what do you want out of this?"

"A night to remember with my smoking hot husband." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "As long as it doesn't end up on the internet..."

"You do realize we wouldn't be alone." he droned on. "I mean, someone has to be there to film it."

"Mmm...hmm..." she nodded, looking into his eyes. "That's what makes it kind of exciting."

"Wow!" he was officially blown away. "I never realized just how kinky my fiancé was."

"Only about certain things." she winked suggestively. "So, tell me nerd, do you wanna make a movie with me?"

"What do you think?" he held her flush to him and pressed their lips together. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not since our shower from earlier." she murmured against his lips. "Looks like I'll need to do some shopping."

..ooOoo..

With the evening winding down, Beca took the opportunity to corner her somewhat inebriated friend about her wedding present.

"Alright, spill it. Who's idea was it?" Beca asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Was it you or that perverted husband of yours?"

"Oh right, Bumper must've given you our prezzy." Amy replied in her Aussie slang. "It was mine, bet you never expected that kind of gift."

"You can say that." she snapped back. "What makes you think we would be into something like that?"

"Lez-be-honest Beca, you're no saint. I know all about your little love triangle with the ginger and your boy toy." she teased. "That must've been aca-smokin' to smash your back out with-"

"STOP!" Beca cut her off with a raised voice. Sighing in defeat she decided not to bother denying it. "Who the fuck told you?"

"You can ask all you want but you'll never get it out of me. I'm like Fort Knox with legs and the combination sequence is stashed up my butt." she hiccuped. "Besides, I promised Stacie I would never tell."

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Beca hissed then recalled the amazing weekend she engaged in the ménage a trios with Chloe and Jesse for the purpose of getting her pregnant only to be caught afterwards by Stacie when she visited. She then wondered who else knew about her dirty little secret. "I'm going to kill her."

"Oh relax, we're all sinners when it comes to sex. Take Bumper and I for instance. We have enough BDSM crap to make Christian Grey blush."

Beca's jaw practically detached from her face. It was a little too much information in regards to her friend's sexual habits. "You're killing me, Amy."

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it." she gave an exaggerated wink.

"Okay...whatever. I'll take your word for it." Beca tried to shake off the nauseating images infiltrating her mind then changed the subject. "Is it true? Did someone really record your wedding night?"

"Hell yeah! It's _the gift that keeps on giving_ , and best porn you'll ever watch."

"Oh, my God." Beca was officially mortified then observed her fiancé across the room engaged in a conversation with Bumper. When her future husband gave her a thumbs up signifying that they accepted the gift, Beca gave a single nod with one of her trademark smirks. Returning her attention to Amy, she continued on. "Unlike you guys, we don't need to watch adult films or use toys to, you know...get turned on."

"Beca...it doesn't have to be dirty, unless you want it to be." The chubby blonde put an arm around her shoulder and brought them to a less congested area. "For us it was an opportunity to see how good we were together, it actually improved our sex life. I totally recommend all couples to film themselves bumping uglies."

Beca scoffed at her crude remark. "You do realize it's not all about sex."

Amy deflated her lungs. "You love each other, right?"

"Well...yeah. Of course we do."

"Then treat yourselves to this and enjoy it later. Trust me Beca, you won't regret it." she became more down to earth trying to persuade her friend. "You should definitely do it."

"We are." Beca finally conceded. "Jesse already told your husband to set it up."

"Awesome!" Amy beamed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, all this talk about doing the naughty is making me hornier than a two-dicked billy goat. Speaking of, where's that sexy bloke of mine?" And skipped off to find her mate leaving Beca alone with her thoughts until...

"You're gonna make a sex tape?"

"Shh!" Beca slapped a hand over Stacie's mouth who'd been eavesdropping on her conversation with Amy. "It's a wedding gift!" she whisper shouted, releasing her. "And don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Okay, I'll keep quiet...but only if you let me take you shopping." Stacie grinned mischievously. "And I know just the place."

Beca emptied her lungs. "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?" she mumbled to herself. Knowing this was an area she knew very little about, she reluctantly agreed. "Fine…"

* * *

Forty-eight hours later Stacie drove them in her BMW to a sex shop near Barden's main campus. As they entered the establishment, the statuesque ex-Bella was immediately recognized and greeted by the staff.

"Anastasia...welcome back!"

"They know you here?" Beca asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "You really are a slut."

Stacie was unaffected by her insult. "It's no secret that I love _everything_ about sex, and yes I used to come here a lot when we were in college."

"Ahh...gotcha." Beca retorted, looking at the massive collection of sexual apparatuses. When she came across a shiny black and chrome rounded item she switched it on and held it against her cheek, the swirling motion made her giggle. "What is this thing?"

"That my dear is an oral sex stimulator by Lelo." she answered with pride. "It's _very_ effective."

"It's two hundred fucking dollars!"

"And worth every penny," Stacie sighed. "I've got one in hot pink."

"Of course you do." Beca deadpanned, placing it back in its place. "So, where's the slutty-wear?"

Stacie rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcasm who seemed like a fish out of water. "Follow me." Making the trek to the next level there were racks of lingerie sorted by gender and size. "So, are you looking for sexy or sleazy?" she asked, trying to determine her need. "Or perhaps something in between?"

Beca cleared her throat. "Both I guess." she answered truthfully. Removing a hanger from a rack she examined a red flimsy bra that was missing the bra. "People actually pay for this crap?"

"Yes Beca, they do." she grabbed the hanger from her hand. "Help me out here and tell me what kind of guy Jesse is, what does he like?"

"Boobs." she merely stated. "He's sort of infatuated with them."

"Not surprised." Stacie quipped, going back to the clothes racks. "You were a 32B in college, right?" she inquired. During their Barden days Stacie was involved with designing outfits the Bellas wore during competition so she had to know their measurements. "Has this changed?" she already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"I'm a 34C now," Beca answered. "And um...sometimes D." she spoke under her breath.

"Since when?" Stacie asked, staring at her chest.

"Dude, stop looking at me like that! I've put on a few pounds, okay?" she protectively crossed her arms over her chest.

Stacie chuckled at her friend's embarrassment. "No wonder your nerd has a boob fetish."

Beca narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Can we please get on with this?"

"What color do you want?"

"White, so I can wear it under my gown. You know, dual purpose."

Stacie smiled at her sensibility. "Do you want a loose and flowy negligee or a snug fitting corset to push your tits up?"

Beca rolled her eyes then gave it some thought. She wanted to look sexy for Jesse but also needed support for her growing belly. "I'm not sure. I mean, it should have structure and be flattering to my figure, right?"

"Yeah, and hide your baby bump." Stacie nonchalantly added without looking away from the racks of lingerie she was going through.

"What?"

Stacie turned and locked eyes with her. "I know you're knocked up."

Blinking hard Beca decided it was pointless to deny it. As soon as she started trying on lingerie for Stacie's opinion, it would be obvious. Taking a deep breath she continued on. "How did you know?"

"Chloe came to me after that night at the bar. She was concerned for your safety and knew she was losing you. She also mentioned something about you having reoccurring nightmares." Stacie paused before telling her the rest. "I told her I suspected you were pregnant, you know...hormones driving your actions. She never confirmed it but I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you knew before I did."

Beca didn't realize that her then girlfriend had gone to Stacie for help and told her everything that transpired including how she propositioned Jesse for sex in front of her and was caught kissing him while he slept on their sofa.

"I knew something wasn't right because in all the years I've known you, you've never indulged."

"I was so fucked up that night, I didn't know what I was doing." Beca recalled the evening like it was yesterday. "Had they not showed up when they did, I could've been-"

"Raped?" she finished her sentence. When Beca turned away and shook her head, Stacie became more suspicious. "It already happened to you, didn't it?

After a beat she nodded slowly.

Putting down the hangers, Stacie gave Beca her undivided attention. "You're nightmares?"

"Flashbacks." Beca admitted with sadness. "My memory of those events were triggered when Chloe was away. Jesse came by to check on me when I had my breakthrough. I've been in counseling since."

"Why didn't you come to me? I mean, I'm a licensed therapist. I could've helped you!"

Beca spun around to face her. "You're also one of my closest friends." she lowered the volume of her voice. "At the time, I didn't feel comfortable with anyone knowing I'd been gang raped at sixteen."

Stacie was rendered speechless because it was far worse than she'd imagined. Beca had made a valid point that couldn't be argued with for therapists knowing their patients on a personal level often created a lack of objectivity and made them ineffective healers. She had a new respect for her friend knowing she was a rape survivor and decided not to pursue things any further. "I'm really sorry you went through that." she pulled Beca into a brief hug then released her just as fast. "I'm glad you're getting help but if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you as a friend." she offerred then returned her attention to the lingerie she selected. "C'mon, let's try these on and find something that will have your husband eating out of your hand."

After modeling half the store's inventory Beca settled on a white maternity corset set and matching garter belt. The lingerie they picked out emphasized her assets and de-emphasized her tummy. Looking at herself in the mirror Beca turned to the side and frowned at her growing midsection.

"I'm showing." she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm not going to be able to hide this much longer."

"Then don't." Stacie stood behind her and smiled at their reflection. "You look beautiful and you're glowing, may I?" Knowing what her friend was alluding to, Beca dropped her arms to her sides and gave her access to her belly. Reaching around Stacie flattened her hand over her baby bump. When she felt movement she squealed with excitement. "If my math checks out you should be well into your second trimester."

"Yeah, I'm going on seventeen weeks."

"Boy or girl?"

"Don't know yet. We'll find out after we get back from our honeymoon, wherever that is."

"Are you nervous?"

"Terrified." Beca admitted truthfully, turning around to face her friend. "I don't know anything about being a mother, and kids don't exactly like me. Shit! I don't even like them and here I am having one." Taking a seat in the dressing room Beca was becoming more stressed. "It's all Chloe's fault."

"You'll be fine." Stacie tried to be supportive but couldn't hide her amusement. Her petite friend was usually cool as a cucumber but here she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Jesse is head over heals in love with you and, born to be a father."

"I know, he's been so wonderful…" she sighed. "It's all he talks about and sings to my tummy every night. He literally can't wait to be a daddy."

"Then what're you worried about?"

Turning back around, Beca studied her reflection in the mirror and rubbed her belly. She was getting married to the love of her life and having his baby. The thought of a bundle of joy made up of her and Jesse was beginning to excite her. "You're right, this is meant to be."

"So, when are you going to tell everyone?"

"Well, our families already know so we'll probably make an announcement at the reception."

"That's aca-awesome." Stacie smiled at her friend's good fortune. "I'm curious, how's your ex handling all of this?"

Beca gave it some thought. She'd been romantically involved with the ginger for years before bringing Jesse into the mix to father a child for them. After her repressed memories surfaced, she realized her hatred for men was caused by the trauma she endured as a teenager. With this realization Beca's feelings for Chloe had changed and she'd fallen for Jesse who not only was instrumental in her recovery, he'd been in love with her since the first day of college.

"She's good." Beca answered without a doubt. "And ready to step in as my maid of honor."

"This is going to be some wedding."

"Yeah, but it's the wedding night I'm more anxious about."

"Why?" Stacie inquired. "It's not like you're making a porn, it's just for the two of you. Besides, those guys are professionals and, with the signed disclosures in place, legally they can't put it online without your consent." she paused. "Breach of contract is a serious charge and any reputable company wouldn't dare take that risk."

"How do you know so much about this?" Beca asked, becoming more suspicious of her friend who seemed too knowledgeable for her own good, then it dawned on her. "It was you, wasn't it? You gave Amy and Bumper that wedding gift."

Stacie grinned, turning the bride-to-be around to undo the back of her corset. Words were not necessary, she was guilty as charged and proud of it. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs at check out. This is my gift to you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read the first part of this two chapter companion piece. As you probably saw, the scene between Beca and Stacie referenced chapters 6, 10 & 11 in the original story. I felt this was an opportunity for these two women to bond since Stacie knew about the arrangement and suspected the pregnancy. Tune in next time for the much requested and highly anticipated wedding night.

Please review, feedback is always appreciated...


	2. After The Wedding

Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: The Gift - After the Wedding

Summary: Companion piece to **_"Coming out of the Dark"_**. Beca and Jesse received the most unique wedding present. After much consideration will they accept or decline the gift. These are the events before and after the wedding.

* * *

They were married and enjoying the festivities of a traditional wedding reception that was coming to an end. As Beca was being doted over for being pregnant, Jesse used the opportunity to check in with the wedding gift instigator.

"Congratulations." Bumper shook the hand of the man who succeeded him as Treblemaker captain after leaving to pursue a backup singing gig with John Mayer. "She really is quite stunning, and already knocked up. Way to go, man!"

"Thanks...I think." Jesse replied with uncertainty as he observed his eye rolling bride from across the tent who was being accosted by more women wanting to feel her belly. "What about you guys, any plans to expand your family?"

Bumper leaned in closer. "We're trying but, don't tell anyone."

"That's awesome, dude!" Jesse beamed at his news. "Now that Benji and Emily are engaged, he wants her pregnant like yesterday." he chuckled at the thought of Benji performing magic shows for a bunch of crying toddlers. "It would be really cool if our kids grew up together."

"Yeah, that would be. " Bumper agreed, contemplating the possibilities while scoping the room for Amy who was laughing it up with some of the original Bellas. "So, everything's all set. Whenever you're ready the limo will take you to your hotel."

"Great!" Jesse exhaled nervously. "I still can't believe she agreed to this."

"I told you she was cool." Bumper patted his buddy on the back. "Do you remember that night when she rapped 'No Diggity' and pissed off Aubrey?" Jesse nodded fondly remembering their first ever riff off during their freshman year. "Every one of us had a hard on for her."

"Dude! That's my wife you're talking about!"

"That's right, and she chose you." Bumper snickered at his defensiveness. "Tonight, don't think about the cameras or who's in there with you. Just be yourself and love her like there's no tomorrow."

"That's easy." Jesse couldn't keep his eyes off his bride who occasionally blew him a kiss. "Not many people know this but hidden behind her scary ear-spike she's a very passionate woman."

"That's beautiful, man." Bumper beamed for his buddy. "Enjoy yourself tonight and show her how much she means to you."

"That's the plan."

* * *

Sitting in back of the double stretch limo they were quiet until Beca broke the silence.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, about tonight?"

"Are you?" he questioned back.

"No way." Beca leaned closer to press her lips to his. "I'm looking forward to being alone with my husband."

"I love the way that sounds." he gushed, wrapping an arm around her.

"Surprisingly, so do I." Beca smirked then rested her head on his shoulder. "I still can't believe we're married."

"I know." he held her closer. "You're finally mine."

"I've always been yours." she spoke softly, turning her head and was awarded with a kiss.

..ooOoo..

Pulling into the Ritz-Carlton valet the chauffeur came around the side and opened the rear passenger door. Jesse was first out then extended a hand to his bride. Concierge was immediately there to collect their belongings and escort them to the VIP guest elevator that would be taking them to the presidential suite. As they entered the lift the bellman handed over a small folder with their key cards, hit the button then stepped out to let them ascend to the top floor on their own. As soon as the door closed Jesse couldn't stand it any longer; they were finally alone. For hours they'd been on their best behavior for their wedding guests when all he wanted to do was whisk Beca away in private and consummate their marriage.

Gripping her by the shoulders, Jesse pushed her backwards into the hand crafted wood that surrounded them and devoured her lips. Grabbing his head in a vice grip Beca kissed him back with the same hunger and plunged her tongue into his inviting mouth. With his hands squeezing her ass he picked her up and sandwiched her with the wall while she wrapped her arms and legs around him. The small space was heating up as they moaned in unison, but it wouldn't last. Being interrupted by the elevator's chime they arrived to the top floor and composed themselves the best they could while the doors slid open. To their delight, they were still alone.

"Take this." he handed her the small folder and picked her up bridal style. Practically sprinting down the empty hall they laughed all the way to the end where their suite was located. With some urgency Beca withdrew a key card and inserted it into the slot until the light turned green granting them entry. Once inside she carelessly tossed the small folder over her shoulder.

The presidential suite was enormous with soft instrumental music playing in the background. The only lighting was coming from vanilla scented candles and a fireplace in full blaze creating the perfect ambience. Centered in the room was a raised platform king bed with a padded headboard and accented with red rose petals. It was apparent that their accommodations had been prepared in advance for a night of unadulterated bliss. As he carried her further inside they took in their surroundings and noticed a gift basket with all sorts of goodies to enhance their evening. Pressing their lips together, she cupped his five o'clock shadow.

"I love you." her declaration turned him into a pile of goo. Beca didn't say the three words very often but when she did, Jesse knew it was special because it was coming from her heart. "I never thought I'd have any of this. You know, love and marriage with a kid on the way..." she sighed, still not believing it. "What have you done to me?"

Jesse smiled affectionately at the woman he exchanged vows with. "All I did was plot the course, you're the one who made the journey."

"That might be true, but I was never alone." she teared up. "You stood by my side and helped me face my demons. You never passed judgement and loved me unconditionally. I don't know what I did to deserve you but, I can never thank you enough for what you did for me."

"You already have." he hooked a tendril of hair behind her ear-spike. "By loving me back." And pressed his lips to hers.

Kissing her with conviction Beca let out a soft moan that spurred her partner on. Finally setting her down on her feet he pulled her into his arms for more sizzling kisses.

"Tonight, I want to explore every part of you." he held her wrists and locked eyes with her. "Right here, right now."

"Every part?" she questioned back, arching her eyebrow. "Well, you did bring me garlic knots earlier."

"Yeah...I did." he laughed at her comment then kissed her again.

During their courtship they had a lot of sex but tonight was going to be different. They were legally married and weren't going to hold back. They were so enamored with each other they didn't think about the cameraman lurking in the shadows or the strategically placed audio and visual equipment throughout the suite recording them.

With their kisses escalating into more Beca began to push her husband's tuxedo jacket off his arms with an urgency Jesse had never seen. As the garment fell to the floor she quickly ridded him of his tie and pulled apart the two halves of his dress shirt. When he was bare from the waist up her hands found heated skin.

"My husband's perfect." she ran her fingers over his torso. "Not too muscular with the right amount of hair..." Taking a moment to appreciate the fine specimen before her, she continued her exploration. "And these arms...God, I love these arms. So strong but gentle...there's no place I'd rather be."

"Beca..."

"Shh..." she hushed him with a finger to his lips, then moistened hers. "I can kiss these all day." her fingers traced the outline of his heart shaped lips. "So soft and tender but firm..." Grabbing the back of his head she guided his lips to hers.

This was a sensual side of Beca he'd never seen. With their kisses deepening she moaned into his lips then broke contact long enough to attach her mouth to his pulse point below his left ear. Sucking in his flesh she was on a mission to show the world that Jesse Swanson belonged to her.

After more passionate kisses, she worked her way south and licked around a nipple before closing her lips around it. Knowing this drove him insane, she took extra time and used her teeth to entice him further. By the sounds coming from him and size of his bulge she knew her seduction was effective. As soon as he felt her hand gravitate downward and cup his raging hard-on, he stopped her from going any further.

"My turn..." he smirked mischievously. "Have a seat, Mrs. Swanson." Smiling at the sound of her new designation, he positioned her on the edge of the bed where he knelt down and began to remove her heels. "I can't wait to see what's under this beautiful gown."

Beca let out a sigh then shut her eyes when Jesse used his thumbs to dig into the sore arches of her feet.

"That feels amazing." she purred leaning back on her elbows. "I knew there was a good reason to marry you."

He chuckled at her snark then without warning, dove under her gown. Cracking up at his spontaneity she shielded her eyes with a hand. Tickling her knees and upper thighs she cackled out loud until he began to nuzzle along the silk g-string covering her lady bits. "Mmm...what do we have here?" he asked, teasing her down below. The more he manipulated the delicate material the more aroused she became. When her laughter subsided and was replaced with soft moans he knew she was ready for more. Moving the flimsy garment to the side Jesse swiped her slit with the tip of his tongue and took his first taste of his bride. Sending shivers along her spine Beca tossed her head back and shut her eyes while Jesse took his time and pleasured her slowly. Forming an 'O' with her mouth, she knew she was building to an earth shattering orgasm. Raising her gown above her knees she observed her shirtless husband work his magic as he went to town on her.

Looking up to see what his actions were doing to his wife, Jesse smiled when he saw how flushed she'd become, then pried her lips wider and slipped two fingers inside.

"Oh God…" she whined, bracing herself for more of his expert ministrations. He knew her body better than she did as he brought her to the brink of madness.

He was relentless and wasn't going to stop until she was crying out a version of his name. Adding a third digit he slowed down and massaged her internally until her eyes were rolling back. When he saw the tiny hairs on her skin rise he pushed his fingers deeper until his hand was coated in her juices.

Taking hold of her bundle of nerves between his lips he sucked on her sensitive flesh while thrusting into her core. It didn't take long before Beca was panting and shouting her release. Withdrawing his hand he held her in place and feasted on her like there was no tomorrow. Twas the night of their wedding and Jesse had one goal in mind, give his wife a night she'll always remember, and he was off to a good start.

"Now I'm really glad I said yes." Beca joked, still reeling from the first of several orgasms that she would be receiving. Climbing up her body Jesse smiled against her lips before forming a tight seal. Tasting herself on him set off her overactive libido to the point she needed more. "Get me out of this thing."

Grinning at her impatience he extended a hand and brought them to their feet. Spinning her around he found the zipper then slowly lowered it. When the gown fell to the ground Jesse let out a gasp as he took in her sexy attire. At that moment Beca knew her shopping expedition with Stacie had totally paid off.

"Like what you see, Mr. Swanson?" she asked seductively.

"YES!" he spun her around and pulled her closer. Pressing his erection against her midsection, there was no doubt of his physical attraction to her. "Feel what your body does to mine." he grinded his hips into hers then buried his nose between the swells of her breasts. "My wife is gorgeous."

"Thanks." she spoke softly, bringing his head up for more kisses. "You're not so bad yourself." she kissed him again then pulled away to look into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I might not always agree with you or be on time or be some Suzy homemaker who cooks and cleans around the clock." she stopped to caress his face. "What I can promise you is that I'll always be supportive and love you."

"That's all I've ever wanted..." The shakiness in his voice was apparent as he took the time to appreciate the woman of his dreams standing before him. Beca had come a long way from being the badass alt-girl with enough sarcasm to fill a football stadium. She was damaged goods with trust issues who refused to let anyone in. But tonight she not only trusted, with a heart bursting with love she was starting a new chapter in her life with a man who adored her. "In this light, seeing you like this...you're absolutely breathtaking." he gushed. "I love you so much, it hurts."

Overwhelmed by his outpouring of affection, Beca held his face between her palms and pressed their lips together. The kiss was full of passion as they held each other and relished their closeness.

"I think it's time to free the beast, don't you?" she smirked mischievously. Unbuckling his belt she zipped down his fly, reached in and wrapped her hand around his girth. Letting out a soft groan she staked her claim. "This...is mine."

"Yes." he smiled at her possessiveness. "What will you do with me?"

Arching an eyebrow Beca withdrew her hand and led him to the bed. Kicking off his shoes Jesse stepped out of his pants and removed his black socks and Calvin briefs.

Propped up on a stack of pillows he watched his spouse crawl over him on all fours. With an unobstructed view of her cleavage his eyes dilated watching her breasts spill out of the bustier she almost wore. Reaching for her mounds of glory, Beca playfully slapped his hand away then settled between his legs. "Patience..." she scolded with a finger making him pout like a child deprived of their favorite toy.

"Fine." he sighed in resignation, leaning back while she took a moment to admire her prize.

"You know, when I first saw this thing, I panicked because there was no way I could fuck something that large." she leaned down and lightly pressed her lips to his soft tip. "Now I can't imagine being fucked with anything smaller." And took him inside her filthy mouth.

The warm wetness that surrounded him was heaven as she licked and sucked and slowly bobbed her head along his length. With one hand pumping his shaft, the other fondled his sack and caressed the thin skin just behind while Jesse held her untamed hair in a makeshift ponytail so he could watch her in action.

When she came up for air and made eye contact with him, she gave a radiant smile, showing him that she enjoyed giving as much as she did in receiving. Using the tip of her tongue she collected the bubbling liquid from his slit, closed her eyes and moaned at his flavor. "Delicious…"

"Fuck!" Jesse mouthed and was officially under her spell. His wife was a fucking sex goddess with no gag reflex. Watching Beca shut her eyes and take the beast in all the way was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and when he hit the back of her throat he wanted to explode. Picking up the pace she bobbed her head faster while pumping his shaft. He was so close to errupting that he needed her to stop, and pushed her away. "Turn around and get on your hands and knees."

"Yes, sir." she mock saluted him. Positioning herself so he could take her from behind he slipped off her g-string and breathed in her pheromones.

"You've got the most delectable ass." he slapped her cheeks until they were bright pink then licked the crack in between. When his tongue lingered at her rosebud, she knew what he was alluding to.

"Okay, just go slow." she tensed up. "It's been a while, so..."

"How long?" he stopped to ask.

"Nine years."

He felt like shit as he fully understood where she was coming from. Of course she'd been sodomized during the rape and here he was fulfilling a selfish desire. "I'm sorry, I didn't-."

"Hey!" she quickly turned around. "Don't you dare ruin this with an apology. Don't you think it's time I got passed it?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Shh…" she put a finger to his lips. "There's K-Y in the basket."

Leaving the comforts of bed he retrieved the complimentary gift and removed the small tube of lube. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yeah but, maybe not all the way." her voice trembled making her sound vulnerable which Jesse picked up on.

"Beca, I'll never hurt you." he kissed the side of her face then positioned himself behind her. "Trust me..."

"I do." she spoke softly. "With my life."

"Okay..." he nuzzled her neck. "Let's get you out of this first."

When the corset fell free she was tickled by his chest hairs on her back then felt strong hands reach around and cup her breasts.

"Mmm...these are mine." he massaged her pliant mounds and tweaked her tips. "I love everything about you."

Kissing along her neck he divided her thighs with a knee and focused on her glistening sex that was begging for more attention. Squirting a good amount of lube on her private parts, he massaged the slippery substance in place then guided the tip of his middle finger to her rear and slowly eased it inside.

With her eyes shut she grunted into a pillow.

"Are you okay?" he asked, daring to go any further. When he felt her push back and let out soft moans, he knew she was not only okay, she was digging it. "Can you take more?"

"Hell yeah..." she breathed, rocking back and forth.

Sliding the rest of his finger inside, he pumped her slowly and relished the tightness of the new territory, and when the beast entered her core the combined sensation had her groaning so loudly, they wondered if she could be heard outside their hotel suite.

"How's that?" he stilled himself to check on her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" she barked, sticking her ass up higher so he could fuck her into next week. "Don't you dare stop!"

He chuckled at her reaction and was mesmerized by the tiny beads of sweat forming on her back. Kissing the tattoo on her right shoulder he introduced a second finger.

"Oh fuck!" she strained, accepting the extra digit as she reached between her thighs and rubbed herself.

Being buried inside, Jesse reached around and fondled her perky breasts which made her moan even louder. "Come for me." he whispered seductively into her ear before biting softly on her lobe. When he pinched a hardened nipple and slammed into her without mercy, Beca became unglued.

Shouting into a pillow, her body went into full spasm as she came with a vengeance. When he felt warmth then saw her juices spilling out he quickly withdrew, attached his mouth to her center and consumed her release.

Flipping his wife onto her back she was breathless, flushed and still reeling from her climax; she also had a huge grin plastered to her face. Still trying to catch her breath, Beca watched her husband lick each of his digits clean. "For the record, you can mess with my ass anytime."

"Good, because eventually I'm going to claim it." he was delighted and pressed his lips to hers. "And now back to our regularly scheduled program..."

Getting to his knees he bent hers back and spread her thighs wider. Taking the beast in hand he rubbed it against her bundle of nerves then slowly re-fed it into her dripping core. Holding position they locked eyes and relished the feeling of skin on skin contact. When he began to move she matched his slow pace and held him closer.

"That's it, babe." she coaxed him on, holding his head against her chest. "Fuck! You feel good."

"So do you." he lifted his head and kissed her passionately. Reciprocating with her own kisses, they were getting lost in their missionary lovemaking. With her arms around him she squeezed his perfect ass, eliciting a reaction from the object of her desire. He was harder than steel and balls deep inside her, but knew what she wanted and flipped them over so she was laying on top. "Ride me."

Beca didn't need to be told a second time, this was her favorite position and she was ready to take the bull by its horns. Without breaking their connection she straddled her thoroughbred and playfully winked at her best friend and, or lover. Using his chest as leverage she brought the beast in deeper and jockeyed him to the finish line.

Matching her momentum Jesse thrust upward and secured his arms around her. Grunting in unison they were sweating profusely with the sound of slapping skin filling the suite. With Beca's body on autopilot she was literally on fire; but kept going...

Jesse was already passed the point of no return but held back his release as long as he could. Going upright to her knees Beca rode him harder and faster, and with her breasts bouncing freely, Jesse took hold of the pair and fed himself a tit. "Fuck!" she strained as he sucked and tugged on the twins, but when her G-spot was tapped she tossed her head back and shook all over; but kept going...

The more she gyrated her hips and hit that special spot, the louder she became as she prolonged her orgasm. With tears streaming down her face Jesse sat up and held onto her as she fell apart in a spectacular grand finale.

When she pulsated around him, Jesse could no longer hold back. The beast was being deliciously massaged by her inner walls but needed relief. Yelling through his own release, he emptied his seed deep within his new wife. It was the most exquisite sex for both of them as they became spiritually connected. With sloppy open mouthed kisses they were breathless and lost in the moment as their intertwined bodies became one.

Words were not needed as they pressed their sweaty foreheads together and rode out the turbulence they created. Jesse had seen Beca orgasm many times but he'd never seen her so open, in her purest state and held her flush to him while she sobbed on his shoulder.

"I've got you, baby." he held her flush to him. "And I'm never letting you go."

"I'm sorry about that." her voice was shaky. "I don't know what came over me, I just-."

Jesse silenced her with a kiss. Looking into her watering eyes he wiped her tear stained cheeks. "Don't you _ever_ apologize for loving me." he teared up, bringing them to a laying down position. "I've waited my entire life for you, and for this moment." he pressed their lips together.

Their kisses were tender and sweet, filled with love as they basked in their post coital afterglow. With Beca propped up on her side she toyed with his chest hairs and smiled so vibrantly, she could light up the Las Vegas strip. Side sweeping her hair, Jesse kissed the tip of her nose and grinned right back. Taking her hand in his they interlaced their fingers and ogled their wedding bling. This was the first day of the rest of their lives as they celebrated their union on their wedding night.

As Beca rested on her husband's chest, strong arms enveloped her. She was content, felt loved and was exactly where she wanted to be; married to her best friend with a little person growing inside her. Feeling movement from within she guided her husband's hand to her belly so they could share the moment.

"Our baby is happy." he spoke softly pressing his lips to the chamber protecting their soon-to-be son or daughter. "I wonder why." His comment made her blush knowing that their developing offspring was reacting in response to their lovemaking.

As the hours passed they were still wrapped in each other's arms and about to succumb to sleep when they heard a commotion and saw a figure carrying something on their shoulder tip-toeing across the room. Not bothering to cover themselves they stared at the individual trying to sneak out.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb y'all." The cameraman whispered in a distinct southern drawl. "I'll be back later to pick up the rest of the equipment. Umm...congratulations and goodnight."

Before they could say anything they heard the front door open and shut. With the exception of the crackling fireplace, the room was silent until they looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"Shit! I totally forgot about that." Jesse admitted, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"So did I." Beca buried her head in his chest. "Well...that should be one helluva movie."

"Oh yeah, it will be." he snickered. "It'll definitely be _the gift that keeps on giving **.**_ "

Beca rolled her eyes at her husband. "You're such a weirdo."

* * *

A/N: As promised, their wedding night so hopefully I didn't disappoint. It was important to keep with the theme of the original story. Rape is not something one can easily overcome, and with the trauma Beca endured, she will never fully recover however, with Jesse by her side, her healing will continue.

Please review and let me know what you thought of this. If there's enough interest I'll consider writing more companion pieces to this story.


End file.
